No One Can Take The Sky From You
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Sequel to You Cant Take The Sky From Me. Part two of two. The life of Mal and Inara's daughter, some other children and the rest of the Serenity crew.
1. Part 1

**I don't own em.**

**A/N: flashbacks are always written in italics.**

**XxXxX**

_"Papa what's this?" asked the little girl from where she sat on her father's lap at the ship's helm._

_"A button." he said simply, knowing her reaction would be more questions._

_"What does a button do?" her voice was small but filled with amazing excitement._

_"Well Jax, I don' rightly know." The captain scratched his head, he really didn't know what it was for. "But that's why we don't touch it cos we might go boom and it would take Auntie Kaylee and Uncle Simon a long time to fix us."_

_"What nonsense are you putting in my daugther's head now?" Inquired Inara as she waddled onto the bridge next to her husband. She bent down and kissed Mal on the cheek._

_"I's just askin' papa what buttons do what sos I can fly like Auntie Rivey some day." the tiny girl fiddled with the steering wheel._

_"No, dont-" Inara began to yell._

_"Hon, were on auto. She can't hurt nothin'." Mal said, squeezing his wife's hand affectionately._

_"Still Mal, I don't want her playing with things she shouldn't." she gave her husband a glare. "Jacqueline I made your lunch. It's on the counter."_

_"Protein an' fruit?" the child asked excitedly._

_"Protein and fruit." Inara confirmed with a smile._

_"Mal set the child down and watched her run down the hall. He stood and rested his hands on his wife's swollen belly. "I can't believe she likes that pi hua."_

_Inara laughed. "It's probably because of all those protein cravings I had with her."_

_"Yea. I'm so glad you're cravin' steak with this one." she slapped his arm playfully._

_"I can't believe she'll be five in a week." Inara pouted after a moment of silence._

_"Me neither. An' our little Mikale will be along in a month or so." Mal sat down on the edge of the pilot's chair and pressed his cheek against her belly. "Are ya havin' fun in there lil man? Torturin' your mama with the constant peein' and the nighttime kickin'. You know when you do that you torture papa too. She wakes me up."_

_Inara slapped him again before breaking into laughter. "Mal I've been thinking. I don't think Mikale is a good name. Plus you only agreed to it because I was in hysterics."_

_"True." he smiled "What name do ya like instead?"_

_"Depends. Are you still going to say no to Malcolm?" she asked sweetly._

_"No such luck bao bei. Maybe for the next boy." he chuckled._

_"Next boy!" she shouted through her laughter. "Good luck with that one." Mal mischievously raised his eyebrows. He stood and began kissing her neck affectionately. "Mal, stop!" she giggled. "I'm already pregnant."_

_"Oh. Right." he pulled away slightly. "In a month or so then."_

_"Where's Simon? I better tell him we need to start birth control again the moment I deliver." she smiled._

_He laughed. "So what other name do you want?"_

_"Well," she thought. "we can't use Hoban anymore since Zoe and Jayne had Scott Hoban last year. So we need both a first and a middle name."_

_"Got any ideas?" Mal asked. He sat back into the pilot's chair and pulled her onto his lap._

_"What about Tristan?" she asked, resting the back of her head in the crook of his neck as they stared into the black._

_"I like it." he kissed her hair._

_"What about Malcolm as a middle name?" Inara asked with a mischievous grin._

_"You're just tryin' to get out of havin' another kid." he pouted._

_"Your point?" she turned her head to look at him._

_"What about Mikale? We could still use it." offered Mal._

_"Tristan Mikale Reynolds. I think it works well." she kissed his chin, being the only place she could reach in her current sitting position._

_"An' we don't have ta have anymore kids, if that's what ya want." he said kissing her hair._

_The disappointment in Mal's voice did not go unnoticed to his wife. "Mal you surprise me more and more everyday."_

_"How's that?"_

_"I never thought you'd want kids. I never thought I'D want kids." she laughed._

_"Bao bei, how could I not want more of you around here? Of course we wont have near 'nough room on this boat for all the babies I plan on makin' with ya." he smiled as her giggle shook him lightly._

_"Mal we can have plenty of sex without having a baby." Inara continued to laugh._

_"Well what's the fun in that? Ow!" Inara slapped Mal's arm. Hard._

_"Mal, Simon and Kaylee may want to leave soon and I-" Inara was interrupted._

_"Leave?" he exclaimed. "They're my mechanic and medic. I need them. The next thing I'll hear s'that my pilot's goin' too." he stood and paced around the small bridge._

_Inara stood in front of him with her arms bracing her aching lower back. "Mal they have three kids!"_

_"Well they shoulda thought bout that 'fore Kaylee started poppin' 'em out." he ran his hands through his hair._

_"Mal, what are we going to do when I have another one?" Inara waited for a response but Mal simply sat back down and laid his head in his hands. "It wont be too long before Tristan comes and then we have however long we want for the next one."_

_"What do you want me to do?" he was more begging for her to bring him peace than asking a question._

_"I just want our children to know both worlds." she put her hand on his back and traced circles._

_"We could land I s'pose. Some place quiet. We wouldn't be leavin' Serenity we'd just live out of her on land. It wouldn't be too bad." he said. "I could take a shuttle for jobs with Jayne and Zo."_

_"No that wouldn't work." she replied bluntly. Almost harshly._

_"Why not?" he asked._

_"There's no infirmary on a shuttle much less a doctor. You would have to travel all the way back to us to receive medical attention." she walked away from him attempting to keep her emotions in check. But to no avail. Tears were already slipping down her cheeks. "If you got hurt I wouldn't be there and our children wouldn't get to say.." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "g-goodbye."_

_Mal got up and closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Inara held on tightly as he husband cradled her in his strong arms. "You wont have to bao bei. You'll never have to do that."_

_"Mal I don't think I could do it alone." the tears fell freely as she sobbed into his chest._

_"I promise you wont." he kissed her forehead._

_"Will you make me another promise?" she looked up into his loving eyes._

_"Anything for you my ai ren." Mal bent his head and gently kissed the tip of her nose as he wiped a few tears away._

_"We can stay on Serenity..." she paused. "Until our children have their own. Then it's time to settle. Ok?"_

_Mal sighed. "I don't much like the idea of leavin' Serenity but I suppose it sounds fair." They shared a slow passionate kiss. "Now lets go see what mess your daughter has left for us."_

"Daddy?"

"Yea bao bei?" he responded.

"He's a really nice boy. A doctor jus' like Simon." she smiled that adorable grin that used to work when he'd flash it at Inara.

"You really are turnin' inta Kaylee." he laughed.

"Papa please? Just tell me what he said." begged Jacqueline.

"He asked if... if he could marry ya." Mal sat in the pilot's seat with his daughter sitting on the floor beside him. He tried not to laugh at her eagerness.

"And you said?"

He let the pause linger. Mal loved teasing her, the way father's do. "I said... yes."

"Oh, papa!" she gasped as she threw her arms around her father's shoulders. "Thank you."

"What's this?" a gentle voice sang from behind them.

"Mama!" the girl ran to her mother and threw her arms around her also. "Papa told Danny he could marry me. I have to go wave Aunt Kaylee!"

The girl ran from the cockpit and down the hallway towards the engine room, where she always loved to wave Kaylee.

"Well there goes another mechanic." Mal threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"You didn't lose Kaylee, she just had a bunch of kids." Inara laughed.

"Yea, I'm glad she trained Jax before she left." Mal commented.

"I always wanted a ten year old girl who new more bout the ship's heart than it's own captain." Inara gave Mal a small peck on the cheek. "And now you've got her married."

"Bao bei, she's nineteen. I would have married you if I had known ya." he smiled.

"But I wouldn't have married YOU." she said.

His smile didn't waver despite the insult. "Of course you would have." Mal pulled her into his lap.

"Well maybe. But I would have resisted a little."

_"Kaylee what in the gorram hell is goin' on in my engine room?" Mal shouted over the comm._

_"Its jus' shiny cap'n. Jax has got ta learn sometime." Kaylee said cheerfully._

_"She's ten!" Mal yelled._

_"I started learnin' 'fore I could walk. She's got lots of catchin' up ta do." Kaylee laid in her hammock, hand over her very round stomach (number four), as she spoke with the captain._

_"Kaylee where does this piece go?" A small voice came from underneath the engine._

_"Hmm. Not too sure sweetie but I think that's the piece that keeps us breathin'." Kaylee responded._

_"Oh right." They young girl replaced the object and climbed out from under the engine. Jax was a beautiful young girl. For a ten year old she stood tall. She was lean and muscular like both her parents. Her face was round with long dark locks framing it. In that aspect she looked exactly like Inara. Except for one thing: her deep blue eyes._

_When Jax stood she noticed Kaylee was pointing while focusing most of her attention on the strawberries she was hungrily eating. She was pointing to a spot on the wall that was ablaze with flying sparks._

_"She's bleedin' better put a band-aid on 'er." said Kaylee, not bothering to look up._

_The girl rolled her eyes before returning to work on the ship._

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yes bao bei. I'm fine." he responded in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jax asked.

"I didn't think being a ships medic would be so hard. I mean I met Simon at the wedding and he told me stories. You never told me that he replaced a severed ear on this boat!" Danny had spent the most of his time in the infirmary since the wedding, well at least the times he wasn't with his new wife.

"Yea that was my papa." she smiled almost proudly at that.

"Simon was an amazing doctor." Danny said warmly as he approached his wife.

"Is." she corrected. "Simon is a good doctor." Danny bent down and gave Jax a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Speakin' of. You wouldn't mind if I left for a day or two to see him and Kaylee would ya?"

"And leave me here?" his eyes went wide with slight fear.

"Only for a little bit. You'll be fine." she smiled as she tightened their embrace.

"Sure bao bei. Do whatever you need." he kissed her again, on the lips this time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." she placed a delicate greased hand on his cheek as she spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jax." he pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely before he allowed her to leave. Danny watched as she ascended the stairs and moved to their shuttle: shuttle one.

**XxXxX**

"Oh Aunt Kaylee! I missed you far too much." squealed Jacqueline.

"Who's takin' care of our girl?" Kaylee asked, raising a quizzical brow.

"Papa is." she replied with a small girn.

"Cap'n? Wo de ma, my poor ship." pouted Kaylee.

"Where's Simon? I need ta speak with him." Jax asked.

"At work in town. You can take your shuttle there and park it just on the edge. No one'll mind. Oh and will you remind him to pick up the kids after school." After giving Jax another hug she turned back towards the house and scooped up an attempted escapee from the doorway: a toddler, Simon Jr. "C'mere you mini felon."

Jacqueline flew the shuttle into town. When she reached the building labeled 'Dr. Simon Tam PhD.' she entered and waited in the small room lined with chairs and one desk.

A door to her right opened. "There you go Mac. Just don't be taking that bandage off." he patted the man on the back as the young woman caught his eye. "Jacqueline! Bao bei, it's good to see you." he enfolded her in a warm embrace. "How are you? And how's River?"

"River's fine. She's doing really great. So is everyone else. But Simon I need to talk to you bout somethin'. Can we go in an exam room?" she asked.

Her mysteriousness was unnerving to Simon. "What's wrong? Here sit."

She hopped up on the nicely padded exam table. "I've been having bad pains, a lot of nausea, and fatigue."

"Ok. Let me just run some tests." the room stayed quiet as Simon prepped a machine. "So, run any big jobs lately?" he asked, not looking up as he performed some minor test.

"Nah. Pa's been doin' some honest work as of late. I think he's worried about me an' Danny." she smirked.

"Most likely. Jacqueline, I'd like to perform an ultrasound. To make sure everything's okay." He explained.

Her smile grew nervous. "Sure."

Jacqueline looked around the office as Simon retrieved the machine from the closet. Her eyes fell on a large picture of his family. Kaylee and Simon stood side by side with all of their children around them: Alexander, who was a year older than herself, Pheonix who was fifteen, Bella who was twelve, Tommy who was nine, Bethann who was six, and in Simon's arms he held the two year old Simon Jr., their last child.

"You and Kaylee have a beautiful family Simon." Jax said honestly as she regarded the man who was like an Uncle to her.

Simon smiled with a slight blush as he moved the machine beside her. "Yeah, I still don't know how we did it but I wouldn't trade them for the world." He looked at the picture with a longing smile. "Alright Jax, I need you to lift up your shirt." She did as she was told and winced when Simon smoothed the cold jelly over her abdomen. "Sorry." He smiled, before looking at the monitor. "Jacqueline how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Well... a few months." Jax smiled sheepishly knowing she should be scolded for concealing an illness.

"Jacqueline you should have come to me sooner." he gave her a stern glare. "How long ago did you and Danny get married?" Simon asked.

"About five months I'd say." she laughed. "You were there."

Simon looked up at her with a warm smile. "Yes, I remember."

"So what's wrong with me, Simon?" she asked when his look turned from jovial to pensive.

"Nothing at all. Do you see that?" he pointed to the screen.

"Yea." she said still confused.

He flipped off the monitor before turning to look at her. "You're pregnant. A little over four months I'd say. You'll start showing any day now."

"Wo de ma." she whispered.

"You're lucky I'm sure it's not older than five months otherwise your father would shoot that boy." he laughed at the thought. "I had to go through that fear when we found out about Alex before Kaylee and I were married."

Jax hopped off the table quickly and adjusted her clothing. "Simon will you please tell Kaylee I'm sorry I couldn't stay. And if you don't mind I'd like to wave her the news later on."

"Sure. No problem." he smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." she gave him a hug before turning to leave. "Oh and don't forget to pick up the kids at school." she called over her shoulder.

**XxXxX**

**TBC… hope you enjoyed. Click it and let me know what you think.**


	2. Part 2

**I don't own em.**

**XxXxX**

"A baby?" she nodded at his question. "Ai ya."

"Shumma?" Jax asked a little surprised at his choice of words.

"Sorry bao bei, all I mean is that your father's going to kill me." she laughed as she reached out and cupped his cheek.

"He's gotten old I don't think he's capable of throwin' no one out the airlock." Danny lifted his face to hers and began kissing along her jawline as she spoke. "Danny we have to go tell my parents."

"Mmm." was his only response.

"Oh no you don't." she pushed against his chest. "Don't think sexin' me up is gonna put off having to tell 'em."

"Can't we at least have sex once more before I die?" Jax could see the smile in his eyes even though his lips wore a pout.

"I s'pose if I must take pity on your poor soul." Jax smiled.

He laughed. "Dead man sexin'." he sing-songed before continuing his previous endeavor.

**XxXxX**

"Mama? Papa?" Jax called as she entered the galley.

"Yes, sweetie." Inara answered. She was witting next to Mal with his hand on top of hers on the flat surface of the kitchen table.

"Can we talk to you?" she asked as she sat next to her father, who sat at the end of the long table.

"Is something wrong?" Mal accented the last word as he sent daggers at Danny.

"No. Everything's fine." the young girl assured.

"Then what is it sweetheart?" Inara asked warmly.

"Well.. You see I'm..." Jax took a deep breath and squeezed Danny's hand for support. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh sweetie!" Inara exclaimed as she raced around the table to pull her oldest child into an embrace. "Congratulations."

Mal stared at the young man two seats away as Danny continued to look at his hands. Mal's face was dark and cryptic. As the two women continued to embrace and talk they noticed the tension between the two men.

"Mal!" Inara slapped his arm.

After flashing his wife a disapproving glare, Mal reached a hand out to the young man. "Congrats boy."

"Thank y-you sir." was Danny's stuttering response.

"What about your daughter?" Inara said, giving a smile to the beautiful young woman beside her.

Mal simply stood and faced the two women. His light blue eyes connected with his daughters and his face stayed expressionless. "You're just a child. There aint no way you're ready for a lil one." Was his harsh but calm response.

The tears began to well in Jax eyes as she fled the room in a hurry. Danny followed shortly after but not before flashing Mal a seething look of disgust.

"Mal!" Inara yelled. "How could you be so inconsiderate and foolish? She's our daughter."

"Inara she's too young to be havin' babies. She just got married." Mal explained as he abandoned his cup at the table and walked down the hall towards the bridge.

"You hypocrite!" Inara scolded as she followed closely behind him. "We got pregnant right after we got married."

"Yea but we were in love an-" He started as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Malcolm Reynolds you stop right there or so help me Buddha. You need to open your eyes and realize that Jacqueline has grown up. She's not a little girl anymore. She has a husband and now they're going to start a family." she paused and waited for him to argue. He didn't. "Make sure you kiss your children goodnight before you come sleep in my bed. And that means all of your children."

Mal watched as his beautifully stubborn wife walked off the bridge and towards their bunk. After she was out of sight he fiddled with a few controls before getting up. In his crew hallway he passed by his and Inara's room, Kaylee's room, which was now occupied by River and Kelley, despite the sign on the latch that still read "Kaylee's Room". Kelley, Jayne's little brother had come on board about ten years back. Apparently Mrs. Cobb had a thing about namin' her boys after girls cuz this one had it too. Within a year River had married the young mercenary. The next room held Zoe and Jayne. Mal still found it hard to believe that the one place his first mate had found peace after her husbands death was in the arms of their tough mercenary.

He continued his journey through Serenity. The galley: which now contained a new wooden table. The old had become far too small for the ever-growing family.

Mal continued on and found himself on the walkway between shuttles. Inara's old home: shuttle one. The shuttle now belonged to Jax and Danny. Mal decided it would be best to stop and see his oldest child last.

Mal descended the stairs and walked to the back of the ship to the passenger dorms. As he stepped into the hallway he realized only one room of four was dark for the night and that of course was not one of his children's rooms. It was Zoe and Jayne's boy. A dark skinned, dark haired boy with extremely large muscles. Scott Hoban Alleyne-Cobb was a well disciplined boy for being Jayne's kid. He was raised by two parents who loved him and each other despite the fact that they never married. Mal supposed that Jayne had proposed but Zoe had turned him down. He walked up to the first lit room and knocked.

"Come in." said a young male voice.

"Hi son." Mal said as he walked into the room. His oldest son was now fourteen years old. His walls were decorated with battle replicas and fighter ships. He had studied every war. Hell, kid knew Serenity Valley's story better than he or Zoe. Tristan was an amazingly bright young man with equally bright blue eyes and charming smile. "Don't ya think you should put away the map and soldiers till mornin'?"

Tristan stood and placed a few action figures on a self. "Yes sir." was his automatic response.

"Get to bed cadet." Mal ordered. It wasn't that Mal thought of himself more as a Captain than a father but ever since Tristan was ten he had wanted to be spoken to that way by his father. So it became "Yes sir" and "No sir" from then on. Mal watched as his son, already in his pajamas, climbed into bed. Once the boy was tucked in tight, Mal reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it off. "Sleep tight son."

"You too sir." were the last words Mal heard before closing the door. He walked a few paces before reaching another door. He knocked lightly.

"Come in." said a cheerful voice. Mal slid open the door to see a young boy of eleven throw a dinosaur to the ground and run towards him. "Hey dad."

"Hey Cole." came Mal's response as he scooped the little boy into his arms. He carried the tiny boy to his bed and laid him down.

"Dad will you tell me a story?" Cole's blue eyes sparkled brightly.

Mal mussed his son's short brown hair before responding. "Which one tonight?"

"The duel!" Cole shouted.

"Malcolm I told you that one a few nights ago." Mal rolled his eyes.

"So I like it an don't call me Malcolm." the little boy pouted.

Mal attempted to change the subject in hopes of making Cole forget about the story. "But that's your name. Cole's jus' a nickname."

"I like Cole better." stated Cole defiantly.

"Did ya know Malcolm is my name?" Mal smiled.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "It is?"

"Yup. And I didnt like it either when I was lil." Mal said.

After thinking for a few moments the young boy spoke. "Well I guess Malcolm isn't so bad. You can call me that if ya want to."

Mal chuckled lightly. "Ok, little one. Goodnight."

"No. Story first!" shouted the child.

Mal rolled his eyes once again before sitting on the edge of his son's bed. "Alright." As Mal told the story of how he saved his wife's honor in a duel, the child's eyes slowly closed. Mal turned off the lamp before placing a small kiss on his son's forehead. "Goodnight Malcolm."

Mal left the room and closed the door soundlessly. He walked across the hall to the last lit room to find the door open and a little girl sitting on her bed waiting.

"Papa!" cheered the little girl as she stood upon her bed to greet him.

"Hello there." Mal scooped up the tiny girl and cradled her in his arms as he sat down on the bed. "What's your name?" he teased.

"Papa!" she chided. "I'm Serra!"

"Oh that's right." Mal feigned ignorance. "And how old are you Miss Serra?"

"Seven." she said holding up seven tiny fingers.

"Ah I see. My little Serra, do you plan on wearing this tutu to bed?" he asked looking at the pink ruffles on her skirt as he tickled her.

"Yes!" she giggled. As Mal tickled his tiny daughter he looked at the long dark curls she wore and refused to cut. Her deep brown eyes were darker than even her mothers. She's was the prettiest thing Mal had ever seen and she was his daughter.

"Papa sing me the song." she asked bringing Mal out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry bao bei but you'll have to have Jayne sing you that one." he said hoping she wouldn't push. But after all she's was Inara's daughter.

"Please papa?" she begged. Her brown eyes shining.

Mal couldn't refuse his niu. It was the hardest thing he could ever do. "Alright." The little girl had always been infatuated by the ship's mercenary. Mal would never understand why. He would simply thank whatever god there was that she wasn't twenty years older. He sang the ballad to the tiny girl as he cradled her in his arms. As her eyes drifted slowly closed he placed her tutu-clad body beneath her light pink sheets. "The hero of Canton the man they call Jayne." Mal sang the last few words. "Goodnight bao bei." he kissed her forehead and turned out her lamp. Mal turned her nightlight on before closing the door.

Malcolm Reynolds walked back through his ship. When he reached the cargo-hold he looked up to see his dark haired daughter staring down at him. He made quick strides across the bay and up the stairs to where she stood. Mal reached for her arm but she shrugged it away.

"Jax." he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What have ya got to be sorry for." she said sarcastically. "You're entitled to your opinion."

"No I'm not." he said simply.

"Let's jus' drop it okay?" she said attempting to hide her pleading tone.

"No. I need you to hear me bao bei." she nodded and he continued. "Kaylee married Simon and had all their little ones. She moved out and on with her life. If Jayne and Zoe had ever had another kid they'd have left too. River and Kelley might soon. Now you. I don't think I could watch you go too. I'm just not ready to see my lil girl move out of my life."

Her blue eyes had gone moist and her arms were wrapped protectively over her stomach. "I'm not goin' anywhere papa."

"Yes you are bao bei." he pulled her into a hug and she relented. She burried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his lower back. "You're growin' up. You all are an it's time I let you."

"Papa?" she questioned.

"Shh. Don't you worry none. Go be happy with your husband as you should be. You've been given a wonderful gift." he gave her a tight squeeze and pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Granddaddy." Jax smiled before turning and heading for the shuttle.

Mal's eyes went slightly wide at her comment. He watched as she disappeared through the shuttle door. Mal took one last sweeping glance of Serenity's hold before turning and walking back through the ship. He passed through the small common room and the dimly lit galley. When he reached his bunk he pushed open the latch and climbed down. He stood with his arms through the ladder rungs as he watched his ever-beautiful wife. Inara was brushing her hair at the vanity across the room. She set down her brush and made eye contact with him in the mirror. "What are you looking at?"

Mal sighed. "My beautiful wife."

Inara smiled lightly. "Did you say goodnight to our children?" she was walking around the bed now. She let her robe slide to the floor before pulling back the covers. Mal grabbed her arm before she was able to climb into the bed. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her sweetly. "Yes, dear."

"Good." her smile spread into her eyes this time. "Now get into bed."

Mal walked over to the opposite side of the bed and climb beneath the covers. Mal slid his suspenders off first followed by the rest of his clothing except his boxers. He slid into bed beside his wife and pulled her back flush against him. He propped his head on his elbow, resting his chin in the crook of her neck and his arm rested on her stomach.

"We have four amazing children." He said and kissed her shoulder.

"That we do my zhang fu." Inara smiled. "We have an amazing family all together."

"Your right we do." Mal sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inara asked as she turned to look her husband in the eyes.

"Remember when I promised we could leave Serenity when our children have their own?" he asked.

"Yes I do." she said simply, almost regretting the promise. She had grown to love the ship just as much as it's captain.

"I think we may have to start thinking of fulfilling that promise." He pulled his wife tighter against him.

"I think your right. We can talk in the morning. When the whole family is with us." Inara lifted her face to her husbands and gave him a deep passionate kiss before turning away. "Goodnight Mal."

"G'night Mrs. Reynolds." The couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms like they had done every night for the past twenty years.

**XxXxX**

**niu-little girl**

**zhang fu-husband**

**I ended it there cause I thought it was a nice sweet point. I suppose I could to an epilogue but that depends on you. So let me know what you think.**


End file.
